


Destiny: Sharpshooter

by MonotoneBaritone



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Gen, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonotoneBaritone/pseuds/MonotoneBaritone
Summary: In an alternate timeline, an exo named Geno-12 must embark on a journey to uncover his lost memories and understand this new world he has been placed in.
Kudos: 1





	Destiny: Sharpshooter

I awoke surrounded in a blue light, a warm and calm sensation. I held the side of my head as i tried to remember...remember what? "Eyes up Guardian." A male voice said. I looked up to see a small round floating machine, a soft blue eye looking back at me. I slowly stood up and wobbled, grabbing a cable above me to stable myself. "Who are you?" I asked the machine, my voice sounding synthesized. "My name is Tetro, a ghost, your ghost." He said. I groaned and began to move through rubble and knocked over objects. "You've been dead for quite some time now." He said following me, his eye illuminating my surroundings. I nodded as i knelt down, moving scraps and looking for anything relating to my memories. "Yeah i feel that now ghost." I said still trying to figure out if I'm still dead. I looked down at a broken shard of glass and used it to examine myself. I was a machine. Black metal with a yellow stripe going down my left eye, bright orange eyes staring back at me. I put the glass down and kept moving forward, an open world awaited me outside of what i guess was a ship, maybe it belonged to me. "Is this vessel mine?" I asked, turning to Tetro. "I'm not sure of that." He responded, moving freely in the air. A card lay on the floor covered in dirt, i picked it up, the dust slowly falling off of it. My face greeted me on the card. "Captain Geno-12 of the Sharpshooter." I said showing Tetro the card. "Pleased to meet you Geno." Tetro said happily. I stood back up and walked out of the ship, covering my eyes as the light outside was blinding. "Where am I?" I asked looking at Tetro for guidance. Tetro floated down to my side and scanned the area. He turned to me and winked, i suppose he was doing with his eye. "Earth, way out in the middle of nowhere Captain." I sat down on the ground and sighed. "I should take you to Commander Zavala, and then Jaren." Tetro said. I looked up at him confused, like he just asked me to do rocket science. "You'll see." He said. Not a minute later we were engulfed in a bright white light, then appeared in a city of sorts, or maybe a hub. "Welcome to the tower Guardian, and the last city, home of all guardians and people alike, protectors of the light and the traveler." His voice slowly got farther away as i left. I saw other people running around and talking, with other ghosts doing the same. It looked peaceful, bland, but peaceful, a nice place to call home. "A beautiful sight isn't it?" A man said behind me. I turned to see a tall man, hands behind his back. "My name is Zavala, i act as the enforcement for all guardians in the tower and city." He said standing next to me and looking up at a large white sphere in the sky. "This is what we call the traveler, source of our light, and our reason for fighting, without the traveler all hope might as well be lost." He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled a bit. "Welcome home Guardian." The travelers light was soothing, something i needed after being told i was dead for however long. "If you go down there you'll be in my office, i have two other people for you to meet then you can begin a small assignment, whenever you're ready Guardian." Zavala said, walking off down a corridor and some steps. "There you went! Awfully rude to just up and walk off like that!" Tetro said floating and resting next to me. "None of this makes sense." I said, staring up at the sky, the clouds softly drifting in the wind. Tetro sighed and looked at me. "It doesn't at first, but it will, i promise." I nodded and looked at him. "Anywhere a dead guy can get a bite to eat?" I asked. It was weird, I was a machine, yet felt the need to eat. Tetro nodded and floated off to another corridor, opening up to a large area filled with small shops and other things. I smelled something baking, it was a familiar scent. I began to walk off to a bakery, it was a man twisting dough and making pretzels. "You look fresh out of the grave, have one, it's on the house." The man said, softly chuckling and giving me a bag with a soft pretzel in it. I looked up at tetro and then back at the bag. "Why do i need to eat?" I asked. Tetro blinked a few times then sighed. "Long story short, it's so you don't freak out and blah blah, but since you're a guardian that won't happen, i don't know i just work here." He said, trying his absolute best to explain it so i would understand. I shrugged and took a bite. A memory raced through my mind. An old man and I sitting and enjoying pretzels, talking about meaningless things. I snapped back to reality and held my head for a second. "You should really hurry, Jaren doesn't like to wait around." Tetro said. I nodded and finished my meal, then went back to where Zavala went. A large room with a long table awaited me, workers filled the room, along with zavala and two others. A man crossed his arms and looked at me. "You're late." He said. Zavala put his hand up and then put it down, the man looking at him and nodding, uncrossing his arms. "This is my colleague Jaren Ward, And this is Eris Morn." Eris and Jaren both nodded at me. "Jaren will be in charge of giving you tasks and assignments, if there are any. Jaren pulled a gun from his back holster and held it out to me. "This is me putting my trust into you, this here is my rose." I hesitantly picked the gun up from out of his hands and holstered it. "I have a ship waiting for you down in the hangar, i heard what happened to yours." Eris said, her three glowing eyes staring at me. "If you need any more weapons or armor, go down to the hangar and ask for Shiro-4." Jaren said, leaning forward and resting his arms on the table. "That should be all guardian, i look forward to seeing you in action someday." Zavala said. I nodded and left the room. Like I'm doing any of that crap.


End file.
